Children Of The Shai Kai
Children Of The Shai Kai is an American anime series created by DerpyPanda24. The genre of the series is adventure. The series first aired in 2016 on The Qwerty Channel. It is rated TV-PG for some violence and minor foul language. It is inspired by Fire Emblem and Syndicate. It is notable for having a female main protagonist, something rather uncommon in the Foundry. Plot Rebecca, an orphaned girl living on the streets discovers her parents were part of an organization called the Shai Kai and were murdered by outlaws. She is taken in by a man named Frank, who amputated her left arm as it was paralyzed and replaced it with a bionic arm giving her super strength in one arm. Along the way she learns that there is only one member of the Shai Kai left besides herself and frank, Wyatt a former pickpocket turned good after he discovered the truth about his parents and the organization they were once a part of. Together, they fight crime and vow to avenge the death of their parents. Characters Heros *'Rebecca' is strong-willed and caring. She tries to remain positive even in the worst of situations. She was born with her left arm paralyzed to her parents, Darius and Lucette, two members of the Shai Kai, an organization of heroes born with a rare gene that allows them to be smarter and more clever than the average human being. Her parents were murdered when she was just 5 and she was taken in shortly after by Frank, the last known member of the Shai Kai. He amputated her left arm, as it was weak and replaced with a bionic one that gave her super strength, long-reach, and the ability to shoot lasers and penetrate a regular mortal. Frank taught her how to fight and raised her to be like her parents. At the age of 14, she was told of the Shai Kai and the fact that there was another member she did not know about. Since then, she was vowed to protect her fate and avenge the fate of her parents. *'Wyatt '''is devious and snarky. A former outlaw with ties to the Shai Kai, he turned clean when Frank told him of his past. His parents were murdered as well and his parents were turned into bionic slaves by their killers. Wyatt was discovered by Rebecca on her fourteenth birthday and she was told that he was hidden in another room as Frank was not ready to have them cross paths yet. Wyatt had not known Rebecca and they clashed at first but later bonded over their parents' fate. Wyatt was trained from the age of 10 by Frank and was given a light crest giving him super speed. He was additionally trained in Martial Arts and he knows various techniques. *'Frank''' is TBA Villains TBA Trivia *The show was inspired by Fire Emblem and Syndicate. *The series is darker than any of DerpyPanda24's other shows Category:Television series Category:Anime Category:Derphox Category:Non-canon